


Alive

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinda, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetic Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: It's simple; light. Soft. Just a brush of lips.Yet
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Alive

It's simple; light. Soft. Just a brush of lips. 

Yet

Warmth—tentative, fragile, and precious—wells. And as he draws back, just a little, instinctively you follow, chasing the air only he can give.

Damp, hot lips welcome you. Heads tilt ever so slightly. A slow, deep shiver rolls through him. And finally,  _ finally _ , you can breathe. Can smile. Can enjoy something. His sighs. The growing thrill in your chest. The slow, steady loosening of your muscles.

You dive—unhurried, yet fervent. Exploring. Tasting. Claiming; and suddenly, you're drowning. Gasping. Ravenous. Gentle warmth fans to a flame, spreading, intensifying. Hands slide through hair, up over skin, then lower, clutching belt loops, hips, arses, each time tugging closer. Here. Now.  _ More. _

You stroke, squeeze, suck, your back meeting the wall. Moans beg, urge, plead And eagerly, fingers fumble.

Ruts tease. Breaths hitch. Pleasure laps. And you tremble, demanding his mouth, his hips, his everything. Somehow, it’s surrendered, and instantly, you fly. 

Higher, higher you soar; arching, gasping, worshipping. Rubs edge you closer, tastes tantalise you, and whimpers fuel you, until finally,  _ finally _ , with a long, bone-deep shiver, you explode.

_ Euphoria _

Euphoria claims you as fingers still, as foreheads meet shoulders, as pants ripple over burning skin. Knees shake. Sweat cools. Throbbing fades. Slowly, his head lifts, beckoning your eyes to open. Instantly you drown again in the deep storm swirling in front of you. 

Your lips twitch upwards, just a little, before he's claiming them once more. Languid. Sated.  _ Yours _ .

You don't mourn the loss when you eventually part—your mouth still tingles where his was. Instead, you grin lazily, eyes dancing with his as your fingers slot together

Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops, I did a thing, kinda! Not my normal, but hey ho lol. Thanks for reading :D Come and find me on Tumblr, @april-thelightfury115 :)


End file.
